Telephone
by Nny11
Summary: A fic about how Kari and Violet met.


Kari had a very foggy memory when she was thinking at her best. At her best being translated to lots of coffee and candy. But there were moments when she was sharp as a tack. That was also when she was baby sitting and trying really hard to impress people. The latter of which never happened. She was usually told that she had way to much free time to know so much about babies.

Kari could remember one of these taunts very specifically. It was the day she made her first friend. Kari was only in the fifth grade when a boy started asking her if she was going to have a baby. He claimed that she knew enough, so she must be. Kari could remember breaking down, but she could also remember something else.

That something else was the quiet, shy new girl standing up and coming between Kari and that boy. The girl had pointedly told him to go away. He had told her to mind her own bees wax. The girl had then said, "This does involve me! Kari is a very good friend of mine, so buzz off Tony you big butt head."

To everyone's surprise he did. The girl had then seemed to realize that she had just done something big. She got quiet, turned around, and offered Kari her hand. Kari took it. As the walked away, still holding hands, Kari said, "I didn't know I had any good friends." The girl turned and smiled at her. "Well, you do now."

That girls name was Violet Parr. It would be the first and last time Kari would ever see her so brave. But she hadn't forgotten how amazing Violet could be. The two had remained friends. Violet confided in her and Kari did the same. They could be called best friends. But then it all changed.

Kari could also vividly remember the first time Violet had mentioned that Tony was rather cute. Kari had begun laughing, but when Violet didn't join she stopped. "You're serious…aren't you?" Kari asked. And Violet nodded.

She felt like a cartoon character that had just been hit by a ten ton weight and had sprung back up with a major headache. Kari pointed out that Tony had been making fun of her for years. Violet had muttered, "I know. I'm sorry." They fought and when it was over Kari ran home and cried.

The next several weeks Kari had acted as if Violet didn't exist. Or at least she did when she was at school. At her house Kari had another phone installed in her room. She would lie on her bed staring at it for hours, most mornings waking up in her clothes from the day before and a large neck cramp. She held onto the hope that Violet would call her and take back everything she said, and so would she. Kari would apologize for being so mean to her over Tony and they would become friends again. Like nothing had happened.

Kari didn't get a phone call for almost a full year.

Then it happened one day. The phone rang, and with an energy that hadn't faded in a year Kari answered it.

"Hello, you've reached 872-1379, this is Kari speaking." There had been a long pause.

"Hi Kari," the voice said, "It's Violet. Violet Parr."

Kari's stomach did twelve Olympic flips. Kari herself had danced about the room silently.

In a solemn voice she then said, "Oh. What do you want?" Flopping on her bed Kari began twisting the phone cord.

"I am in need of your amazing skills." Violet had said. Kari felt like she had been shot. "And I want to apologize for how I acted…you know. Last year." Kari suddenly had been offered a giant ice cream factory.

"It's ok, I put that all behind me a long time ago. So, you need some help with Jack-Jack?" There had been a relived sigh.

"Yes. My family is going away for a few days and you are the only one I trusted with this." Kari had to choke back a squeal of delight.

"Sure thing, I'll come right over. I'll spend the night at your house if you don't mind." Kari was already rushing around for her shoes, Mozart, and flash cards.

"Great! None of us will be here when you arrive but our key is still under the toad out back."

Kari was busily untangling herself from the cord when she had said, "Got it. I'll be over in no time!"

Kari had run from her house barley saying by to her parents in her frenzy to try and catch Violet at the house. When she got there, Kari ran around back got the key and went in through the back door. No one was home but Jack-Jack. She had sighed but gotten an orange for him to play with and a soda for herself. The telephone rang and that was all Kari could really remember from that night.

But she didn't mind, chalking it up to her rotten memory. The point was that her and Violet were friends again. And that was just how Kari wanted it.


End file.
